Harry Potter and the Lost Chambers
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Okay this is my own version of Harry's fourth year of Hogwarts. Everything in the first three books is cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Lost Chambers

Chapter 1

-Harry-

Hurrying Harry swore under his breath. He had wanted to be in the Great Hall when the visiting schools arrived but had been waylaid by the Creevey brothers. Getting to the Great Hall doors he sighed. He could hear the welcome feast underway and while the last thing Harry wanted was to draw attention to himself he knew that's what would happen. With a push he entered the noisy hall.

-Fleur-

'_Ze call zis ze "Great Hal"? Beh! Beauxbatons has linen closets nicer than zis!'_. Hearing a noise she looked up from the table of "Ravenclaws" and saw the doors to the Hall opening. A skinny boy who looked about fourteen entered followed by two younger boys who obviously revered him. She watched as he went to the table of "Gryfindoors" and sat down by a red-haired boy and a girl with bushy brown hair. She jumped, startled when she felt someone tap her on the arm. The person who had tapped her was a pretty Asian girl who for some reason gave her a knowing smile.

"Hello I'm Cho." The girl said with a smile and offered her hand.

Not being used to such friendliness from other girls she shook the proffered hand "Fleur." She replied simply.

"I saw you eyeing Harry." she said with a gesture at the raven-haired boy.

"Vat makes you think I was looking at zis 'arry?" Fleur asked her curiously.

Smiling that knowing smile Cho replied "One he is cute. Two I saw you watching him. And three his last name is Potter.".

Fleur gasped, "Zat boy is 'arry Potter?". When Cho nodded Fleur stood up and whispered "W vish to try something." before walking over. When she was behind Harry and his friends she said "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?", as she said this she got a different reaction from each of them. From the witch she got a passive acknowledgement; the red head turned purple and started making gurgling noises, which didn't surprise her as she was using her allure on them; but the raven-haired boy, 'arry, looked up, gave her a faint smile, and pushed the bowl towards her telling her she could have it. On her way back she was lost in thought of the strange boy who could resist her allure.

When she got back to her seat Cho turned and asked "What was that about?".

Shrugging Fleur said "I vanted to se if he really vas 'arry Potter.", nodding in understanding Cho looked up and groaned. Following Cho's gaze she saw a professor with greasy black hair walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"POTTER!" he growled out reaching the trio Fleur had just left, "Once again your father's arrogance reveals itself in you. Not only do you show up late to make an entrance but you try to talk to a student from one of the visiting schools. No doubt you tried to use your fame to get her to help you enter the tournament. Fifty points form Gryffindoor." after waiting a moment, as if hoping the boy would react so he could deliver even more punishment, then walked off leaving three very angry Gryffindoors behind.

"Why did he do that?" a shocked Fleur asked Cho.

"Oh he hates the Gryffindoors, especially Harry.".

Fleur wasn't sure what surprised her more' the matter-of-fact way Cho spoke about the professors cruelty or how anyone could hate the kind boy she saw.

-Harry-

Once the girl had left Harry laughed at Ron's spluttering which seemed to jog him to his senses.

"She's a veela!" he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Of course she isn't!" Hermione replied tartly, "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!".

"No Hermione Ron is right for once she is a veela, or at least part-veela. I felt her using her allure on me and Ron.".

Hermione sighed dejected at being wrong while Ron grinned and said "Yes! Wait what do you mean for once?!" causing everyone nearby to laugh.

-next day at the choosing of the champions-

-Fleur-

When her name was called Fleur stood, ignoring the glares from her classmates, and glanced towards the Gryffindoor table where she saw Harry cheering for her. At seeing this her stomach gave a little flip '_that was weird'_ Fleur thought, '_must be nerves'_. After shaking hands with the Hogwarts Headmaster she went into a side room and saw the Durmstrang Champion, Victor Krum, leaning against the mantel and watching the fire. He acknowledged her with a nod then went back to staring at the flames. After a couple minutes the Hogwarts champion, a tall boy in yellow and black, entered and leaned against a pillar with his hands in his pockets. After a few moments a fourth Person entered the room and, to her surprise, Fleur saw it was 'arry.

Flipping back her hair she turned and asked "What is it? DO zey want us back in ze Hall?", he stayed silent and looked lost in thought.

Then the fat man in the quiditch uniform, Bagman, entered grabbed, Harry by the arm, and led him forward. When he got near them he announced "Gentlemen… lady." Now h was at the fire side, "May I introduce, incredible through it may seem, the fourth Triwizard Champion.".

Thinking this was a prank from the host school she smiled and said "Oh vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

Bewildered he responded "Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!".

Fleur felt betrayed even though she didn't know why, they hadn't spoken more than a dozen words for Merlin's sake! With a voice full of contempt Fleur said "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake. E cannot compete. 'E is too young.".

Bagman continued talking about the binding magical contract and such. when Madame Maxime entered Fleur strode over to her immediately, "Madame Maxime! Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!".

"Little boy?!" an angry voice growled out. Turning Fleur saw 'arry standing tall his eyes, only a moment before filled with shock and disbelief, were now filled with anger. "You think I'm just a '_little boy'_?! Could a little boy survive an encounter with a Cerberus, devil snare, or a troll?! Could a _'little boy' _slay a basilisk, escape a nest of acromantulas, or fight off a hundred dementors at once?!" 'Arry was shaking with anger and a golden aura was starting to form around him, "Could a _'little boy'_ survive and defeat Voldemort four times?! I've seen, done, and defeated things that are worse than your darkest nightmares. So don't treat me like some petulant child who's beneath you!" with that he turned and stormed off, still glowing with the aura.

As Fleur watched im turn she brought her hand to her mouth and thought _'vat have I done?'_.

**Alright everybody please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone I got the idea for the founders from drphil01 so thanks to him.**

**Now on with the story (p.s. sorry if it is too long I had a hard time finding a good stoping point for this chapter).**

Harry Potter and the Lost Chambers

Chapter two

Getting back into the Great Hall Harry saw it had been emptied. Heading on he continued to rage at what the French Champion had said. _If I am a little boy then she's Mad-Eye Moody_ he thought smirking at the mental image of his Defense teacher in a Beauxbatons dress. When he got to the seventh floor he suddenly stopped. _They'll all believe I put my name in the Goblet,_ he thought , _and I don't want a repeat of downstairs_. He started pacing and trying to think of a place to escape to when a door suddenly appeared. Surprised he opened it and found himself in something like a large common room. Sitting on the couch in front of the fire he leaned back and sighed. "I wonder what this room is. He mused to himself. "That," said a deep voice startling Harry to his feet "depends on the needs of the user." As the voice finished four ghosts drifted down from the ceiling. The two female ghosts were a complete mystery to him but the two male ghosts were strangely familiar. With a shock he realized that the deep voiced ghost looked like him only a older and a little more worn and the other ghost, identical to his statue in the Chamber of Secrets, was Salazar Slytherin. Smirking at Harry's shocked expression Slytherin continued, "This is the Room of Requirement which can be anything you need it to be but right now it is the common room of Hogwarts' long lost fifth House. "

"Fifth House?" Harry asked, surprised by the new information.

"Well it was never an official House dear." Said the slightly plump and motherly looking ghost Harry assumed to be Helga Hufflepuff.

"Unfortunately Helga is right." said the severe looking witch that Harry reasoned to be Rowena Ravenclaw, "I wanted to make it official but these three," she said with a glare at the other ghosts who looked away sheepishly "wanted to make it an optional 'side House'." She finished with a huff.

"Side House?" Harry asked confused.

Laughing heartily Gryfindoor told him in his deep voice "This is the Unity House common room which hasn't been used since the four of us died. Unity House," he continued noticing Harry's blank expression "was a second House that a person could join if they were willing to work with the other houses. It always is led by a student with the traits of all four founders in this case you.".

Harry's jaw dropped, at seeing this Slytherin said "How are you surprised boy you are the heir to the four founders after all.".

"What?!" Harry exclaimed in shock "How the bloody Hell am I the Heir to all four of you?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well you're my descendent by blood." Gryffindoor said rather smugly.

Giving her fellow ghost an irritated look Ravenclaw turned to Harry and said "Well my only child died before I did without children, Salazar's last descendent was that swine Voldemort, and Helga's descendants, the Smith family, are a bunch of cowards. So we enchanted this room so that only a worthy heir for the four of us could enter or those said heir permits.", she said this all like she was giving a lesson to a group of students.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Harry said still shocked.

"No arguments there." Slytherin muttered.

-Next morning: Great Hall-

-Fleur-

_Vere is he?_ Fleur thought fretfully. When she had gotten to the Great Hall that morning she had walked over to the Gryffindoor table that and had asked if anyone had seen 'arry. Nobody had seen him since he entered the small trophy room last night. Some had been proud and believed he had entered himself, others were slightly irritated that he didn't tell them how to do it, a few were angry and thought he just wanted more glory. The only one who seemed worried about him was his bushy-haired friend who introduced herself as Hermione Granger. BY now all the students of all three schools were at breakfast, except 'arry. Suddenly with a bang the doors to the Hall flew open and there he was. He was flanked by four ghosts and seemed to be wearing eight signet rings. _Vere has he been and vere did he get zose rings?_ Fleur thought to herself. Looking up she saw the greasy haired Professor Snape from yesterday approaching 'arry.

"Potter!" he growled but Fleur could tell he was pleased to have an excuse to deal punishment, "I thought I made my point clear yesterday when I punished you for being an arrogant show off. Fifty points form Gryffindoor and a weeks worth of detention.".

Outraged Fleru looked and saw a severe looking older Professor with her hair in a bun about to come to 'arry's aid when she heard him speak, "No snape I will not loose points or be serving those detentions. As the heir to the four founders I remove your right to deal punishment to any except your own house effective immediately." . Fleur was shocked at how different he seemed from the nervous boy she first saw him. When she had called him little he had seemed angry but now he had paired his anger with a frightening confidence.

As Snape spluttered she saw the headmasters rise from their seats, "Harry what are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked almost nervously.

"Oh that's right professor you haven't met them yet." Harry said with a grin, "May I introduce the ghosts of our esteemed founders; Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindoor, and Salazar Slytherin. I have taken Lorship of those names plus that of Potter, Black, Peverell, and Gaunt. Potter and Peverell are by blood, I conquered the last of the Gaunts, and as Sirius Black is my Godfather and he is unable to use the title I have claimed it in his steed.". There was dead silence in the Hall. Smirking 'arry walked over to the Gryffindoor table and the ghosts went back where they came.

-Harry-

Harry sat down across form Ron ad Hermione and waited for their reactions. "I bet you just loved that didn't you?" Ron spat at him.

"If you mean putting Snape in his place then yes, if you mean the attention I got for it then no. Some of my advisors suggested it.".

This just seemed to irritate Ron more, "Ooh advisors. Who's advising you Malfoy? You're both royal gits.".

Giving Ron a glare that made him look away in discomfort Harry said in a low but firm voice, "No Ron I have six advisors. Four are the founders ghosts and the other two are Griphook my account manager, and Ragnok the director of Gringots and my financial advisor.", standing up he grabbed some toast, gave Ron a last glare, and left.

-Fleur-

Seeing 'arry leave Fleur got up to follow him. She caught up with him at the edge of the lake where he seemed lost in thought. "'arry may I speak vith you?" Fleur asked nervously.

Looking up he glared at her, "What? Want to insult me again? What 'll you have a go at this time? My size? My glasses? If so then just go away." he turned back to the lake when he was finished but by the way he held himself Fleur could tell he was still on edge.

"No 'arry I came to apologize to you.", he spun around in shock then eyed her warily. "I wanted to apologize for insulting you last night, I didn't understand how insulting it would be to you or what you had done.". She bowed her head and waited for his reaction and when he stood up she was afraid he was going to run off or get angry at her. When she felt the tears running down her cheeks she was surprised at how emotional becoming. When she felt him wrap his arms around her she stiffened in surprise but after a moment, melted into the hug.

Letting go he smiled at her and said "I'm sorry to Fleur. I was stressed and overreacted. Thank you for apologizing and I hope you can forgive me in turn.", as he finished he squeezed her arm and then he walked off. Standing there as he walked off her only thoughts were of how good his arms felt around her.

-Hermione-

Catching up with Harry after he walked away from the Beauxbatons Champion Hermione saw him lost in thought. "Harry." She said to get his attention.

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet Hermione." he said without turning, "and I'm not apologizing to Ron." He said still without turning. They continued walking in silence until they reached the spot where Harry had saved Sirius the previous year. Finally turning to her Harry said "Hermione I have to go and train now. If you want to talk more then meet me on the seventh floor corridor near that painting of Barnabus the Barmy after dinner. Nodding she watched him walk off and wondered what was so important about the corridor.

-Harry-

On his way up he felt eyes watching him so when he got to the Room of Requirement he thought 'unity' three times and, even though he didn't need to, waved his hand in front of the blank stretch of wall and walked through the door that appeared smirking at the show he had given those watching him. Once inside the Unity common room he walked up to the ghosts of the founders. "I'm ready for my lessons." He told them walking up.

"You won't be learning here descendent." Gryfindoor told him with a grin, "Now we know that you already found Salazar's Chamber of Secrets and killed his basilisk…".

"And it took ages to make that thing obey me." Slytherin grumbled.

Chuckling Gryfindoor continued "But that wasn't the only secret chamber. After Salazar the rest of us made our own only ours were better kept secrets. In the common room Salazar shall teach you the laws, practices, customs, and such of the magical world. In my Chamber you shall be taught fighting magic and other things. In Rowena's Chamber she shall teach you all of your other subjects besides combat. And in her Chamber Helga shall teach you healing magic and other useful survival skills. Now descendent tet us go to my Chamber so the wards can accept you.

"Actually I wish to speak to our heir for a moment alone Godric." Slytherin said motioning Harry over to a corner. Following him Slytherin began speaking, "Heir I know you killed my basilisk and perhaps in retrospect choosing a creature that kills with a glance was not the best of choices for my guardian familiar but I have a new idea for you to claim as the Slytherin familiar. You know the spell 'serpensortia?" he asked with a look at Harry who nodded he continued "Then use that spell only say it in parsletounge. It will create a shadow-serpent instead of a cobra. Then say 'I, Harry James Potter, heir of Slytherin do join with the guardian' and change the house name depending on which familiar you are assimilating.".

"assimilating?" Harry asked.

Smirking Slytherin merely said "You'll see."

Harry did as he was told and when the large snake appeared, it looked like a normal cobra only was only black, and said the incantation that Slytherin told him to the snake turned into smoke and seemed to join with Harry. When it was done there was a black snake tattoo on his right arm below the shoulder.

"Salazar!" yelled Gryffindor's ghost angry "He was supposed to assimilate with my guardian first!".

"Get over it Godric." Slytherin said with a smirk and walked out of the common room followed by Harry and the other three they left the room Harry once again felt eyes on him as he made his way to the dungeons.

As he walked he heard a voice yell "Potter!", he turned and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Nott, and Parkinson coming towards him. "You've got a lot of nerve coming into Slytherin territory after stealing the Black Lordship from me," he snarled "you and your fake founders ghosts.".

Rolling his eyes Harry turned Slytherin's ghost and said "Lord Slytherin may I introduce the shame of your house: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson. Oh and Malfoy I didn't steal the title of Lord Black from you, Sirius is my Godfather and in his will he said he wanted me to take the title not you so that's that.".

The assortment of Slytherins glared at Harry until Slytherin's ghost barked "Malfoy?" That line of near squibs is still around?". The other ghosts and Harry laughed until Malfoy pulled a wand on him.

Before he could say a curse however someone of to the side shouted "Stupefy!" and a jet of red light hit Malfoy knocking him off his feet and rendering him unconscious. With a shriek Parkinson ran off in fear, after sharing a look Crabbe and Goyle grabbed their fallen leader and ran off leaving Nott alone who, after a quick glare at Harry, ran after them. Stepping out of the shadows were three other Slytherins and the Bloody Baron. "Are you okay Potter?" asked the girl with her wand out.

After a moment he recognized her as Daphne Greengrass. "Yes Daphne thank you.". Seeing her shocked expression he chuckled and continued "I do know your names and seeing as you just cursed Malfoy you are officially in my good books.".

Nodding she lowered her wand and said "Your welcome Harry. This is Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini. The Bloody Baron told us that Malfoy and his gang were attacking the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Should have known it was you after that fiasco this morning.". He chuckled making her give him an icy glare "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Harry. The three of us are going to get it when we get back to the common room.".

Sighing she and the others turned to go back to their common rooms but stopped when Harry yelled "Wait!" when they turned he walked up to them "You don't have to go back to the Slytherin common room. Meet me in the seventh floor corridor near the painting of Barnabus the Barmy. Trust me it'll all make sense." and with a smile he walked off towards the deep dungeons. After a while he realized that he no longer felt eyes watching him and he stepped up to a patch of wall indicated by Gryfindoor and taped the wall with his wand causing it to melt away revealing a small alcove with a lion on one wall, an eagle on another, and a badger on a third. Removing all but his Gryfindoor ring he pressed his fist into the lion carving causing it to melt away and reveal a tunnel much like the one belonging to the chamber of secrets. Grabbing the broom that was propped up against the wall he flew down and when he reached the bottom he saw something completely different form the Chamber of Secrets. It had wood floors, a wall of weapons, some couches, and a sparing ring. Turning at a noise he saw the Gryfindoor guardian familiar, a Nemean Lion. Walking up to the lion Harry did the process that he had used on the shadow serpent and, with a flash of light this time, the lion disappeared and became a golden lion tattoo on his chest. Flying back up Harry repeated the process in the Ravenclaw chamber which held a Giant Rook that disappeared in a swirl of wind. When he got to the Hufflepuff chamber he saw Hufflepuff herself floating around and using a kind of ghostly magic to cook pancakes but he saw no guardian creature. Noticing him she flew over and ushered him into a chair at a table and she floated the pancakes over to him and scolding him for not eating breakfast earlier. Harry smiled to himself, Helga Hufflepuff was a lot like Mrs. Weasley: plump, motherly, and doting. Once he had finished the breakfast Helga, the ghosts had insisted he call them by their first names, he headed up to the library. Almost immediately he was surrounded by almost a dozen angry Hufflepuffs.

"well if it isn't wee Potter the cheat." growled an angry seventh year who Harry had often seen with Cedric before shoving him back.

"Didn't you already have enough fame?" another snarled.

Giving them all a glare Harry said "I am going to say this once and only once so listen up. I did NOT put my name in the Goblet. I don't know who did but they probably want me dead." Harry could tell the sixth and seventh years surrounding him thought he was lying. To his surprise however four Hufflepuffs from his own year moved through the group to stand by his side: Ernie Macmillan, Justin Fintch-Fletchly, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones.

"What's wrong with you all?" Ernie growled out.

"Ernie's right!" Hannah snarled, "We didn't believe Harry during second year with the Chamber of Secrets and we were wrong. We are with Harry.". The sixth and seventh years just sneered and sauntered off hissing "traitors" under their breath. Seeing their dejectedness Harry thanked them and gave them the same invitation he had given Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, and Zabini.

Heading to the great hall for lunch he looked at all the tables: at Slytherin and Hufflepuff his group of friends were off to the side ignoring the looks from their housemates, at Ravenclaw he received nothing but glares, at Gryfindoor he saw Hermione sitting with Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville who were all sitting away from everyone else. When he sat down with the loyal Gryfindoors he gave them the same invitation he had given the others. _It is going to be very interesting after dinner_ he thought.

-After Dinner-

Harry and his friends from Gryfindoor, minus Ginny, were waiting for everyone on the seventh floor. As he waited Ginny and a Ravenclaw girl she introduced as Luna Lovegood walked up. Five minutes later the Hufflepuffs came and, after another three minutes, the Slytherins. When the four Slytherins, a younger girl who looked remarkably like Daphne had joined them, had showed up he had to do some quick talking to get everyone to lower their wands and while they may not have liked it everyone agreed to be civil to one another. Waving his hand, he had decided he liked that piece of theatrics, the door appeared and, after a group gasp, they all walked inside. Unity House had risen again.

**Okay everyone that is the story so please review.**

**Oh and I know that in the books Blaise is evil but I feel his character has reel potential.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This takes place just after Harry and his friends entered the Unity Common Room.**

Harry Potter and the Lost Chambers

Chapter 3

-Harry-

Harry looked at everyone's faces and laughed at their shocked expressions. His laugh seemed to snap everyone out of their shock and Hermione grabbed him by the ear and dragged him over to the couches, "Explain." she said after pushing him back into the couch.

"Okay everybody gather around because I only want to say this once." Harry said and everyone crowded in closer, "After I went into the anti-chamber the other Professors came in and started arguing. Dumbledore asked if I put my name in the goblet while the other heads were yelling that I was a cheat. Then the French Champion said I couldn't because I was a 'little boy' and I kinda snapped. I started a rant about how a little boy couldn't do any of the shit I've been through and then I stormed out. When I got to the seventh floor I started thinking about how I didn't want to go back to the common room where next to nobody would believe me. By thinking about finding a place to stay I found this room which is the Unity House Common Room. Unity House is a fifth Hogwarts house where people could go to be with friends from other houses and escape house rivalries. Once inside I met the founder's ghosts. Turns out that I am Gryffindor's last descendent and so I became his heir. The others named me their heirs because Ravenclaw's line ended shortly after her death, Hufflepuff's last descendent is a coward, and Slytherin feels shamed by his descendents actions. So they took me to Gringotts through their special floo connection and I met with the goblins.".

-Flashback-

Harry walked into Gringotts flanked by the founder's ghosts and walked up to a teller. "Griphook." Harry said recognizing the goblin.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" a very surprised goblin asked.

"Our heir has come to claim his inheritance." Salazar said imperiously.

The goblin nodded vigorously, "Right this way." he said almost sprinting to accommodate them. In short order they were led into the office of the Director of Gringotts, a goblin named Ragnok.

"Mr. Potter, esteemed founders, what can I do for you?" the nervous Director asked.

"Mr. Potter is our heir." Rowena said, "And has come to claim his place as such.".

"Bring in the magical blood tester." Ragnok said to Griphook who left and then hurried back with a golden goblet and a roll of parchment. "Just make a cut on your palm, the knife has a healing potion and will heal you after a moment.". Harry made the cut over the goblet and filled it with blood. The blood then turned to writing on the page.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Titles: Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Peverell, Lord Gaunt (conquest), and Lord Black (proxy).**

**Magical Abilities: Parsletounge and Familiar assimilation**

"Bring up the rings Griphook." Ragnok said to the younger goblin, "Lord Potter anything you need don't hesitate to ask myself or Griphook.".

"Thank you Director." Harry said as Griphook came back with the signet rings.

-End Flashback-

"And so that's what happened." Harry said as he finished the story.

"There's going to be a problem tomorrow Harry." Susan said, "Zacharias Smith is always going on about how he is Hufflepuff's descendent and so he will probably try to challenge you for the title of Lord Hufflepuff.".

"Then I shall defend my heir." Helga said causing all of Harry's friends to jump.

"Hi Aunt Helga." Harry said with a wave.

"Hello Harry dear." said the motherly witch once more reminding Harry of Mrs. Weasley. Smirking Harry rose and went to bed, tomorrow would be very interesting.

-Next morning, Great Hall-

Harry walked into the Hall followed by the rest of Unity House causing every head in the hall to turn. Smirking and feeling mischievous Harry snapped his fingers for pure dramatic effect and a fifth house table appeared in the middle of the Hall. As he sat down Hedwig flew in and dropped a thin staff with a note in Harry's hands. The note was from Hagrid and said:

_Harry, _

_I saw all them signet rings on your hands yesterday and so I carved this name staff for ye and had Professor Flitwick enchant it. It will hold the rings for ye and even let you channel some magic through it. _

_From,  
Hagrid_

Looking up at the staff table he saw Hagrid waving and so he waved back pointing at the staff and Hagrid nodded. Slipping the rings of his fingers and onto the staff he was just about to slip off the Hufflepuff ring when Zacharias Smith walked over. "Potter!" he yelled bringing attention once again to the new house, "What are you doing with my family's signet ring? I am Hufflepuff's descendent and I deserve that ring not you.".

Noticing the former Hufflepuffs about yell at, and possibly hex, Zacharias Harry raised a hand to silence them. Concentrating on the ring on his finger he called Helga Hufflepuff to him.

With a gust of wind the ghostly founder appeared and asked "What is wrong heir?".

"He has the Hufflepuff signet ring!" Smith yelled thinking she was talking to him.

"Be quite." Helga snapped, "You may be my descendent but Harry is my true heir and that is final.".

"Thank you Aunt Helga." Harry said to the smiling ghost who drifted off. "Run along Smith." Harry said waving away the angry Hufflepuff.

His peace was brief however when Ron walked up, "What are you doing with these Snakes?!" Ron demanded angrily.

Harry steeled his gaze at Ron, "These 'Snakes' Ron are my friends. They defended me from Malfoy when he tried to curse me and are members of Unity House as is everyone at this table but you Ron. You came to start an argument. Unity House is for students who are willing to work together with the other houses so you're definitely ruled out.".

As the red head stormed off the three Gryffindor chasers Angelina, Katie and Alicia walked up, "Harry can we talk?" Angelina asked.

"Sure." Harry shrugged as he turned around on the bench to face the three chasers.

"Harry we want _you_ to tell us whether or not you put your name in the Goblet not hear something from the rumor mill because we trust you Harry." Angelina said.

"Thanks for coming to me guys and no I didn't put my name in the Goblet." Harry replied happy to have more supporters.

"Figured that would be it." Katie said smiling, "You never seem to look for trouble it just seems to find you.".

"Hey do you guys want to join us in Unity House?" Harry asked, "That way almost the entire quiditch team is here. Be a good way to mess with the other houses.".

"You know Harry we might just do that." Alicia said with a grin.

"Then welcome to Unity House." Harry said with a grin which turned to a blush as Katie and Alicia sat right up next to him and kissed his cheeks while Angelina sat in his lap.

"Impressive Harry!" Fred exclaimed, "Why you've managed to snare all three of the flying foxes! With all the lovely ladies of Unity after you there won't be any girls for the rest of us.". Harry just kept on blushing while all his housemates laughed.

"Wow Harry you work fast." came the laughing voice of Cedric who had Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour behind him. Viktor was laughing with Cedric while Fleur looked confused.

"Why do you look zo uncomfortable 'arry?" Fleur asked, "You 'ave many lovely witches with you?".

"Harry doesn't like to be the center of attention and has no idea how to act around a girl." Hermione said laughing along with everybody else.

"Traitors!" Harry mock yelled, "I thought you were on my side.".

"No Harry we're on your sides." Katie said pointing to herself and Alicia.

"And I am on you." Angelina laughed wiggling in Harry's lap.

"Look how red his face is getting Gred!" George said. "It's almost Weasley worthy Forge!" Fred replied.

"Okay I think you've made enough fun of me for today." Harry got out while trying not to get distracted by the three chasers who had gotten Fleur to join them and start rubbing his shoulders while Katie and Alicia rubbed his back and Angelina wiggled. They were still laughing when Professor McGonagall came and told them to go to class. The four witches let go of Harry and just before he got he was hit with a sticking charm that stuck him to the bench.

"We can't leave without giving a little goodbye present now can we?" Angelina said twirling her wand, before he could figure out what she meant she leaned in and kissed him, hard. After a moment she stopped only to be replaced by Alicia and then by Katie. After that he figured, of figured as much as his overloaded brain could, that they were done but they Fleur kissed him with more passion than the other three had and he found himself responding, sticking his tongue in her mouth as she did the same. A moment later she broke the kiss and literally ran out of the Hall leaving Harry confused with his mouth opening and closing like a fish while Cedric and Viktor were doubled over laughing. Eventually they took pity on him and unstuck him from the seat.

"C'mon Harry." Cedric said, "As Champions we've relieved from classes and I was going to show Viktor and Fleur around but now she's gone so you can join us." To which Harry only nodded still slightly dazed.

- Beauxbatons' Carriage-

-Fleur-

'Why did I do zat?' Fleur thought to herself as she paced her room in the Beauxbatons' carriage. 'I am not attracted to him romantically. Am I?'. She shook her head, 'No. I shall figure zis out later. But Merlin it was an amazing kiss.' and she stayed that till lunch left in thoughts of her and a mess haired wizard with green eyes.

-Ministry of Magic-

-Dolores Jane Umbridge-

Umbridge grinned to herself, she had just made it so that the Hungarian Horntail was added to the group of relatively calm dragons being used for the first task of the tournament. She had then placed a compulsion charm on the small dragon model so only potter would select it. The boy had too much power and would eventually threaten her precious Ministry. "Besides," she said aloud to herself, "he is a child and they are all vile nasty little liars so one or two gone won't hurt anyone.". Finishing up her day's work and just before she flooed home she laughed 'Harry Potter's first task will be his last'.

**Alright you lot please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the delay to get this piece up I had a bit of writers block for the part where Harry goes to Diagon Alley and beyond.**

_"feline speech"_

Harry Potter and the Lost Chambers

Chapter four

Harry walked towards breakfast talking with Godric, "So four dragons arrived for the tournament last night?" he asked the ghost.

"That is right young heir," the ancient spirit replied, "Rowena says that a compulsion charm is placed on the small horntail model that is keyed to you. For some reason though the horntail is male instead of female like the others. Do you plan to remove the compulsion?".

Harry gave a sly grin, "No, this is the perfect opportunity to gain a guardian for the house of Peverell. I also intend to speak to the Gamekeeper about the whereabouts of a Cerberus that I know he at least used to possess." ,Godric's booming laugh was response enough to the idea. Entering the hall Harry made for the Unity table, the moment he sat down he was surrounded with two of the Gryffindor chasers on either side of him and the other across.

"Morning Harry." Cedric said trying to hold in his laughter at Harry's expression while the chasers pressed against him and playfully caressed his arms.

Rolling his eyes Harry replied "Laugh it up Ced, you just jealous that girls are actually attracted to me while all you attract are blokes.".

Laughing Viktor piped in :He is right Cedric you are far to feminine.".

"I'm sure the Beauxbatons girls would love to do your make-up for you." Fleur threw in giggling.

"All right, all right I surrender. You are the master." Cedric said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Of course I'm the master, I'm the heir to the marauders." Harry replied striking a pose when one of the girls, he thought it was Angelina, pinched his bum making him squeak and drop down in a very undignified manner causing those witnessing to laugh.

"You're the heir to the marauders?" Fred asked walking up.

Grinning Harry replied "Yep, I'm the son of prongs, godson of Padfoot, and honorary nephew of Moony." ticking each off on his fingers.

"And Wormtail?" George asked eagerly.

A look of cold fury descended over his face and the temperature at the table seemed to drop, "That bastard sold my parents out to Voldemort, he then framed my godfather for the crime and then cut of his own finger, faked his death, and lived in his animagus for of a rat for twelve years till I found out last year.".

The twins looked confused for a moment before a look of realization crossed their face and they both said "Scabbers.".

Nodding Harry continued "He was Peter Pettigrew, Prongs was James Potter, Padfoot was Sirius Black, and Moony was Professor Lupin.".

"We were taught by a marauder and we didn't know it!" the twins exclaimed, "TO THE OWLERY!" before running off.

Shaking his head at their antics he turned to his fellow champions, "Fleur, Ced, Viktor I need to talk to you guys about the tournament after breakfast.". Nodding in agreement they all turned back to their breakfast, once all four were done they went to the lake to have their conversation.

"Okay Harry what did you want to talk about?" Cedric asked once they were all settled.

"The first task is dragons, one for each of us. They have a Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, a Chinese Fireball, and a Hungarian Horntail and they are all, minus the Horntail, nesting mothers." Harry said looking with some amusement at their expressions.

Shaking herself Fleur asked "Why are you telling us zis 'arry?".

"Two reasons." Harry said "One is that if this is a tournament we should put on the best show we've got.".

"And the second?" she asked curiously.

Harry's face took a determined look, "Because you three are my friends and I'll be damned if I allow you guys to get hurt.".

Smiling Fleur whispered "Zank you 'arry." before kissing his check and just touching the corner of his mouth before walking off.

Turning back to Cedric and Viktor, who were still frozen jaws dropped and eyes twitching, when he gave his marauders grin, pointing his wand at them he said "Auguementi glaucis" and hit them with a stream of ice water.

Once the stream stopped the two seventeen year olds gave him very dirty looks, "We hate you so much right now." Cedric grumbled while Viktor used a couple of drying charms.

"I had to do something to reboot your brains." Harry said innocently.

"Did it have to be so bloody cold!?" Cedric yelled in exasperation.

Grinning cheekily Harry said "Yes." before walking off faintly hearing Cedric grumble "Cheeky bastard." under his breath before Harry threw a stinging hex over his shoulder. Getting inside he headed towards the library to find out what he could about the tournament itself. Once inside the library Harry walked up to Madame Pince and asked for any books pertaining to the tournament. To his surprise she told him that the Headmaster had removed them from the library. Grumbling he pulled out the marauders map to find Dumbledore and get the books when he got a better idea. Heading towards the entrance hall he call out "Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman I have a question for you.".

"Yes Lord Potter?" Crouch asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"As a champion do I have permission to leave the grounds to get some items for the tournament?" Harry asked.

"Of course Lord Potter, good luck with your errands.", nodding his thanks Harry walked to the gates and into Hogsemede to floo over to Diagon Alley.

-Unity Dorms: Harry's Room-

-four hours later-

Harry looked at the assorted items he had collected today, in Diagon Alley the only things he had been able to find were a history book about past Tri-Wizard Tournaments and a book on its rules. After that he decided to try his luck in Knockturn Alley, one of the first things he found was a bookstore with a more varied selection than Flourish and Blotts. In there he bought a blank Grimoire (he bonded it to himself so it automatically added any spells he chose), a book on occlumency and legilimency (on recommendation from Salazar), a book on healing magic, and a book on parslemagic.

After that he entered a dangerous animal menagerie where he immediately drew leers from the other customers and a curious look from the shopkeeper. Following a pull on his magic Harry walked towards the back of the shop where he found a white saber-toothed tiger roaring and clawing at her cage. Stepping closer he heard _"Foolish human! Release me or I will devour you!"_.

Deciding to try something Harry said _"Greetings noble one."_ causing the tiger to stop her roaring and look at him with interest.

"_You speak the noble feline tongue?"_ she asked in surprise.

"_I assimilated a battle familiar of the feline race, the gift is probably from him. What is your name and do you wish to come with me?"_ Harry said trying to sound respectful.

"_My name is Aridena and while you are respectful for a human I must go back to my pack, we are the only ones of our kind left in the world, we number at near two hundred by your human standard."_ she responded almost regretfully.

"_What if your pack came and lived under my protection. You could hunt and live your lives away from the imbeciles that unfortunately plague my species."_ Harry said eagerly.

"_Done."_

Turning to the shopkeeper Harry said, in English, "I wish to purchase this tiger.".

The Shopkeeper sneered at him, "You think you can handle that sort of creature half-pint?". Eye's narrowed Harry sent a telepathic message to his dark basilisk to appear in his smaller form. The deadly serpent rose slowly out of his arm before hissing at the shopkeeper who pulled out and threw him the keys to the tiger's cage screaming "Take Her!". Unlocking the cage he placed a hand on her head and they vanished in a flash of light.

-Hidden Valley-

With the sound of a thunderclap Harry and Aridena appeared in a valley next to a pack of saber-toothed tigers similar to Aridena with the males having black fur, white stripes, and green eyes while the females had reversed fur and blue eyes. _"Aridena!"_ one of the males yelled before running over, _"You have returned!"_.

It was here that her pack seemed to notice Harry as they started growling, _"You dare bring a _human _here?"_ a particularly scarred male asked angrily.

Cocking an eyebrow Harry said, _"This _human_ happens to have a name."_ before smirking as the shocked feline leaped back in surprise.

"_A name and an offer."_ Aridena stated clearly amused by the shock harry had caused, _"His name is Harry and he not only holds much power over the humans but has much land. He will let us live on his land and he will offer us protection from other interfering humans, all he asks is that we help defend his lands from intruders."_.

"_Is this true?"_ the first male, who Harry noticed had similar markings to Aridena leading him to believe he was her father, asked hopefully.

"_It is noble one."_ Harry replied.

"_You can't honestly believe this!"_ the scarred male yelled

"_Hold your tongue Zerix!"_ Aridena growled back.

"_He is a human and therefore not worthy of life nor land. Something I will remedy now!"_ and with a roar Zerix knocked past Aridena and jumped at Harry, reacting instinctively Harry brought his arm up and activated the invulnerable skin of the Nemean Lion. Zerix bit down on his arm only to roar in pain before Harry punched him knocking him to the ground. Shakily standing up Zerix looked around the pack for support and when he found none he snarled _"You fools will pay for siding with him."_ before vanishing in a burst of darkness.

Turning back towards him Aridena said _"Don't be concerned Harry Zerix is a fool who loves nothing but fighting and the sound of his own voice. Now let us go to our new home."_ before flashing them all back to Hogwarts.

**AN: I am doing a new method for updating and from now on once a story get's five review with substance (either a question, a thought out comment, or a complaint) instead of just "Awesome" or "Update Please". The order of when each story will be updated is on my profile.**


End file.
